


the last train

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: falling asleep on public transport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last train

The boy, when Morgana finds him, is not so much different from when they met for the first time. A still, precocious child all alone in the world and knowing too much, standing over the body of his murdered guardian and calling to anyone who can hear his silent cries.

But this time, she is neither powerless nor fearful.

It takes only a gently spoken command to make the murderer turn his weapon on himself while he cries and begs for mercy, and then she helps the boy pack a small pack of his few treasured possessions. They get on the subway, hurrying along with the rest of the evening rush-hour crowd, and make so many transfers and loop in on themselves so many times that the blur of their overlapping trails confuses even her.

They take the last train home. The carriage is mostly empty; at the far end, lying across two seats and halfway to falling on the dirty floor, there is a drunk with tangled dark hair obscuring most of his bearded face, snoring unevenly between murmured snatches of anxious, half-heard phrases as his fingers twitch for an absent sword. One of the knights, not yet called to serve. She knows him well, and knows that he will not trouble them until much later, so she lets him be.

Beside her, the boy sleeps, warily, leaning on the window away from her as she softly threads her fingers through his fine hair, and she dreams.


End file.
